User talk:Poetafit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Niftypedia! Thanks for your edit to the Alt-Zoe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlternateTorg (Talk) 06:43, 31 December 2009 Zoë Hey, you're doing some great stuff on the wiki. Thanks! My only quibble is that I would ask that you remember to spell Zoë's name with the double dot diacritic mark over the e', as this is the proper spelling. If you are so inclined, I would welcome your help with the statistics project! --AlternateTorg 19:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Stats work Hey, thanks for your great work on the stats project! It's been kind of inactive for a while and I've been hoping to stir up some interest in it again. It's been a ''long time since we had some up-to-date stats. I looked over what you've done and have just a few comments: * Don't forget to use the '''ë character on Zoë's name instead of a plain e'''. This is actually really important for the stats project, as NiftyBot currently does not realize that '''Zoë and Zoe refer to the same individual. (NiftyBot is smart enough to see through inconsistent capitalization, but it's still nice to be consistent.) * While the Cite Sluggy template does accept a date format of YYYYMMDD, NiftyBot does not. It wants D MMM YYYY. Perhaps one day I'll make it accept the other format as well, but for now, you should format dates like this: 5 Jan 2010. * Concerning Alt-alt-Kiki's conversion to a demon, the proper way to write it would be: Horribus and The Demon Spear Calmadar killed Alt-alt-Kiki (ethereal). Simply writing Alt-alt-Kiki (ethereal) doesn't work for a couple of reasons: 1) There's no verb for NiftyBot to find, and 2) the killers don't get credit. * The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and The Four Horsemen of Inconvenience should probably be tracked as collectives (like The EVIL) rather than individuals, since they always operate as such, and their membership in their respective collectives is more notable than their individual identities. A compelling argument could convince me otherwise. * Lady Gwynn of the Book already has an article named Gwynn (Dimension of Lame), so I converted her references correspondingly. (NiftyBot doesn't know that Lady Gwynn of the Book and Gwynn (Dimension of Lame) are the same person. * You can list more than one victim in a kill statement, so this works just fine: Torg and Chaz killed Bubbamonicus and 3 demons. * Don't forget to add story pages to the Stories category! NiftyBot won't read them if they're not. I'll be running NiftyBot shortly, and it takes a bit less than half an hour to compile stats. (It takes so long because it spreads out hits against wikia.com so as not to flood it.) Thanks again for your great work! I'm looking forward to more! --AlternateTorg 16:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Recruiting I wanted to pick your brain on what we might do to encourage more activity on the wiki. One thought I had was to change the front page to give people ideas about what they can do to contribute. Do you have other thoughts? I'd particularly like to get more people from sluggy.net involved. --AlternateTorg 22:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC)